Vospominaniya Snyeipa
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Citra Snape di dunia sihir tidak pernah pulih sejak Perang Besar. Harry, sebagai orang yang mengetahui kebenaran tentang Snape, ingin sekali membersihkan nama baik Snape. Namun, apakah dia mampu? Untuk Snape Day.


A/N: Untuk Snape Day…

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling. _I gain no financial advantage by writing this._

**Setting: **Tahun 2010.

* * *

><p><strong>~Vospominaniya Snyeĭpa~<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Воспоминания ****Снейпа**

**[A Memoir of Snape]**

**#**

**#**

* * *

><p>"Aku tidak bisa, Harry."<p>

"Kenapa?"

Hermione mendelik.

"Kurasa kau tahu kenapa."

Harry tidak menyahut. Hermione memutar mata.

"Cuma kau yang bisa melakukannya, Harry. Bukan orang lain."

"Apalagi aku," celetuk Ron, tertawa. Tapi dia buru-buru menghentikan tawanya saat melihat tatapan _ini-tidak-lucu-Ron _dari Hermione. "Hei, aku benar, kan?" dia mengangkat bahu tanpa dosa. Hermione mengacuhkannya dan kembali menatap Harry.

"Bagaimana, Harry?"

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya frustrasi.

"Entahlah, Hermione, aku tidak yakin. Kau tahu aku buruk dalam menulis…"

"Tidak seburuk yang kaupikirkan," Hermione tersenyum. "Kebanyakan esaimu memang menyedihkan waktu kita masih sekolah dulu, tapi yang ini tidak akan sesulit itu. Kau hanya perlu menuangkan pikiranmu, Harry. Ini mudah kok, percayalah padaku."

Harry masih tampak tidak yakin.

"Beli saja pena bulu yang seperti punya Rita Skeeter, Harry. Pasti mudah," kata Ron sambil mengambil biskuit yang tersaji di meja dan mengunyahnya rakus.

"Ron!" Hermione melotot.

"Itu ide bagus," gumam Harry. Ron nyengir penuh kemenangan, sementara Hermione langsung mengeluh putus asa.

"Harry, kau tahu tidak akan ada artinya kalau kau menulisnya dengan pena bulu jelek itu."

"Aku tahu, tapi…"

"Yang harus kaulakukan hanyalah memulainya. Setelah itu semuanya akan mengalir begitu saja," Hermione melanjutkan. "Tak usah pikirkan hal lain. Kau hanya perlu mencoba."

Harry tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya memandangi kedua sahabatnya.

"Yeah, kurasa dia benar, Harry," kata Ron, mengambil biskuit kedua. "Kau harus mencoba kalau kau serius mau melakukannya."

Harry masih diam, sebelum akhirnya menghela napas panjang.

"Kurasa aku memang harus mencobanya," ujarnya lambat-lambat.

.

.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian Harry meninggalkan rumah Ron dan Hermione. Selagi menyetir mobil dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya, dia sibuk memikirkan kata-kata mereka berdua.

_Kau harus mencoba._

Tapi bagaimana? Harry bingung. Sampai sekarang pun dia masih ragu. Mampukah dia melakukannya? Seperti yang sudah dia katakan pada Hermione, kemampuannya dalam menulis—mengarang—tidak begitu bagus.

Ide itu tebersit di benak Harry beberapa hari yang lalu, saat tanpa sengaja dia melihat tayangan berita di televisi. Seorang penulis baru saja menerbitkan memoar seorang tokoh ternama yang meninggal beberapa bulan lalu. Kemudian terlintas di pikiran Harry, bagaimana kalau dia juga menulis memoar untuk Severus Snape?

Sampai saat ini belum ada yang mengetahui kebenaran tentang Snape selain Harry, Ron, Hermione, dan Ginny. Di dunia sihir, Snape masih dianggap sebagai pengkhianat yang telah membunuh Dumbledore, apalagi dengan terbitnya buku Rita Skeeter berjudul _Snape: Setan atau Santo? _yang semakin merusak reputasinya. Sebenarnya sudah lama sekali Harry ingin memberitahu orang-orang seperti apa Snape sesungguhnya, tetapi ada bagian dari dirinya yang masih ingin menyimpan rahasia itu karena dia belum siap mengungkapkannya secara terbuka.

Setibanya di rumah, pikiran Harry langsung teralihkan oleh anak-anaknya. James si sulung yang kini berusia lima tahun sibuk bercerita tentang bagaimana dia berhasil mengalahkan teman-temannya dalam adu lari di TK tadi. Albus, adik James yang setahun lebih muda, menunjukkan bertumpuk-tumpuk kertas gambar penuh coretan warna-warni kepada Harry. Sedangkan Lily si bungsu yang baru berumur dua tahun terus-terusan minta digendong setelah selesai disuapi ibunya.

Baru setelah ketiga anak itu tidur, Harry bisa berganti pakaian dengan piama dan merebahkan diri di tempat tidur dengan nyaman. Istrinya, Ginny, tersenyum geli melihat betapa lelahnya Harry.

"Kau jadi menemui Hermione?" tanya Ginny.

"Ya, tadi aku ke rumahnya."

"Lalu?"

"Dia menolak," keluh Harry. "Dia tidak mau menulis memoar itu. Katanya aku sendiri yang harus menulisnya."

"Dia benar, kalau begitu."

Harry mengerang.

"Menulis bukan pekerjaan mudah," katanya. "Menulis esai sepanjang satu perkamen saja aku kesulitan, apalagi menulis sebuah memoar."

"Yah, Harry," Ginny menarik selimut, "kurasa ini satu-satunya kesempatan bagimu untuk memulihkan nama baiknya. Lagipula, sayang sekali kalau hanya kita yang mengetahui kesetiaan Snape pada ibumu. Kau tahu, Harry? Kisah mereka adalah kisah cinta paling romantis yang pernah kudengar, meskipun tidak berakhir bahagia."

Harry tidak menyahut.

"Sejujurnya aku tak mengerti kenapa kau masih bersikeras merahasiakan kebenaran tentang Snape. Dia sudah lama meninggal, betul? Kurasa tidak masalah kalau kau mengungkap cerita itu sekarang."

Harry tahu Ginny benar. Akan tetapi…

"Hermione bilang, aku hanya perlu mencoba. Lalu semuanya akan mengalir begitu saja," kata Harry.

"Dia benar lagi."

"Tapi aku tak yakin bisa menulis dengan baik," lagi-lagi Harry mengeluh. "Aku takut akan mengacaukannya. Seperti yang kaubilang tadi, Ginny—kisah itu indah. Aku tidak mau membuatnya menjadi sesuatu yang tak layak baca."

Ginny terkikik.

"Rupanya itu yang kaukhawatirkan?" tanyanya geli. "Dengar, Harry—bahkan dunia sihir pun memiliki apa yang disebut _editor _dalam industri penerbitannya. Kau tidak perlu cemas, tulis saja apa yang ada di kepalamu. Satu-satunya persiapan yang perlu kaulakukan adalah melakukan riset tentang kehidupan Snape."

"Riset?"

"Untuk mengetahui masa lalunya selain yang kaulihat di dalam Pensieve," Ginny mematikan lampu. "Malam, Harry."

Perlahan-lahan, napas Ginny menjadi bunyi naik-turun teratur. Harry melepas kacamatanya dan meletakkannya di meja samping tempat tidur, tetapi dia tidak memejamkan mata. Di dalam kegelapan dia sibuk berpikir.

Baiklah, dia akan mencoba. Tapi siapa yang akan menjadi narasumber untuk menyelidiki masa lalu Snape? Harry tahu, dia bisa mencari data-data umum tentang Snape di Kementerian atau Hogwarts—

_Hogwarts! _Itu dia! Harry bisa datang ke Hogwarts dan bertanya kepada Profesor McGonagall. Dulu Profesor McGonagall mengajar Snape. Hermione bilang, dalam sebuah memoar biasanya ada opini dari teman-teman dekat si subjek memoar. Data-data umum tentang Snape yang ada di Kementerian paling-paling hanya mencakup tanggal lahir, nama orang tua, dan yang semacam itu, tapi bila dia bertanya pada McGonagall…

Harry tersenyum, lalu perlahan-lahan memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

.

Hari Sabtu, Harry ber-Apparate ke Hogsmeade. Sebelumnya dia sudah menulis surat kepada Profesor McGonagall dan mengutarakan niatnya untuk berkunjung karena dia harus bertanya tentang suatu hal, yang dibalas singkat: _Dengan senang hati, Potter_, ditambah catatan tambahan berisi kata kunci untuk melewati _gargoyle _penjaga ruang kepala sekolah_. _Hari ini Harry akan menemui mantan guru Transfigurasi-nya itu.

Dari Hogsmeade, Harry berjalan kaki ke Hogwarts. Kastil itu masih sama seperti dulu, hampir tidak ada tanda-tanda pernah terjadi perang besar di sini. Harry tersenyum. Menginjakkan kaki di Hogwarts selalu menyenangkan. Banyak sekali kenangan akan tempat ini.

Harry melewati Aula Besar dan langsung menuju kantor kepala sekolah yang sudah dihapalnya.

"Kucing hitam," katanya, sebelum si patung _gargoyle _berkata apa-apa. _Gargoyle _itu bergerak minggir, lalu Harry menaiki tangga spiral di belakangnya (sebenarnya, tangga itu bergerak sendiri seperti eskalator). Tangga itu berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Harry mengetuknya.

"Masuk!" terdengar seruan dari dalam. Harry mendorong pintu hingga terbuka. Profesor McGonagall sedang sibuk menulis di meja.

"Saya mengganggu Anda, Profesor?"

Profesor McGonagall mengangkat kepala menatap Harry. Dia tersenyum.

"Silakan masuk, Potter."

Harry masuk dan menutup pintu. Ruang kepala sekolah ini sebagian besar masih sama dengan yang diingatnya—sedikit lebih rapi, mungkin. Foto-foto mantan kepala sekolah Hogwarts berjajar di dinding, tetapi pigura Dumbledore kosong. Mungkin dia sedang di tempat Aberforth. Tidak ada lukisan Snape. Rupanya masa kepemimpinannya yang singkat tidak dianggap sebagai bagian dari sejarah Hogwarts. Harry bertekad suatu saat nanti pigura Snape harus berada di sana juga.

Profesor McGonagall menyihir sebuah kursi di depan mejanya, lalu Harry duduk di situ.

"Kudengar kariermu sangat cemerlang sebagai Auror," McGonagall membuka pembicaraan. "Ketua Kantor Auror termuda sepanjang sejarah, betul? Senang mengetahuinya."

"Terima kasih, Profesor," Harry nyengir. Entah kenapa kalau berhadapan dengan Profesor McGonagall, Harry selalu merasa kembali menjadi murid asrama Gryffindor, bahkan meskipun dia sudah lulus dari Hogwarts selama bertahun-tahun.

"Jadi? Apa yang ingin kautanyakan padaku?"

"Tentang Profesor Snape."

Alis McGonagall terangkat sebelah.

"Severus?"

"Ya, Profesor."

Kini kening wanita itu berkerut.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin bertanya tentang Severus Snape?"

Harry menceritakan keinginannya untuk menulis memoar kisah hidup Snape. Dia sempat bimbang waktu mau menceritakan kebenaran tentang Snape, tapi akhirnya dia melakukannya. Bagaimanapun juga, McGonagall berhak tahu. Lagipula kalau nanti memoar itu benar-benar terbit, semua orang juga akan tahu.

McGonagall terdiam lama setelah Harry selesai bercerita.

"Tidak kusangka ternyata begitu kejadian sebenarnya," dia mendesah. "Seandainya aku tahu lebih awal…"

"Karena itulah saya akan mengungkap kebenarannya, Profesor," kata Harry tegas. "Mungkin memang terlambat, tapi saya rasa itu lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali. Profesor Snape patut mendapatkan penghargaan setinggi-tingginya."

"Ya, Potter. Tentu saja."

"Saya ingin mengumpulkan opini dari orang-orang yang mengenal Profesor Snape. Anda bersedia, kan, Profesor?"

"Dengan senang hati."

"Saya akan menulis apa yang Anda katakan," Harry mengeluarkan perkamen dan pena bulu. Bukan pena bulu seperti punya Rita Skeeter, tapi tidak masalah.

"Severus Snape. Kesan pertamaku terhadapnya adalah betapa aneh dan tidak menariknya dia! Murid yang sangat tertutup, tidak banyak bicara. Sering bermasalah dengan ayahmu dan teman-temannya, tapi dekat dengan gadis pintar dari asramaku. Ibumu."

Harry menulis dengan sangat cepat.

"Aku tidak terlalu mendengar kabar tentangnya setelah dia lulus dari sini, hanya kabar bahwa dia menjadi pengikut Voldemort. Tapi kemudian Albus membawanya kembali kemari, memberinya posisi sebagai guru Ramuan."

"Apakah saat itu Anda memercayai dia?"

"Tidak. Namun, karena Albus memercayainya, mau tak mau aku juga harus memercayainya. Dia cukup baik sebagai kolega, meskipun selalu menjaga jarak dari kami para guru lain. Dia tidak sering berada di ruang guru."

McGonagall terus berbicara, kini masuk ke saat-saat Snape dianggap sebagai pengkhianat besar di Hogwarts dan Harry terus mencatat setiap perkataannya. Dia baru berhenti menulis setelah McGonagall berkata, "Kurasa sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa kukatakan," lalu tak lama kemudian Harry pamit setelah berterima kasih. Profesor McGonagall meminta Harry untuk mengirimkan beberapa eksemplar memoar tersebut ke Hogwarts kalau sudah terbit nanti.

Setelah keluar dari kantor kepala sekolah, Harry memutuskan untuk tidak langsung pulang. Dia mendatangi beberapa guru lamanya yang masih mengajar—seperti Profesor Flitwick dan Profesor Slughorn, misalnya—berbasa-basi sebentar, kemudian secara tersirat membelokkan percakapan untuk mendapatkan opini mereka tentang Snape. Dia cukup berhasil. Sebelum pulang Harry mendatangi Neville, yang kini Profesor Longbottom, untuk mengobrol sejenak.

Malam itu Harry tiba di rumah dengan bergulung-gulung perkamen penuh catatan. Semangat mulai meluap-luap dalam diri Harry. Sekarang dia sudah tidak ragu lagi untuk menulis sendiri memoar itu.

.

.

.

.

Harry masih sibuk dengan riset untuk proyeknya selama beberapa hari berikutnya. Dia berhasil mendapatkan data dari Kementerian, yang persis seperti dugaannya, hanya berisi data-data umum saja. Setelah itu Harry—meskipun tidak menginginkannya—mengunjungi Draco Malfoy di Malfoy Manor. Dia juga menemui Bibi Petunia yang sekarang tinggal bersama Dudley dan keluarganya, setelah Paman Vernon meninggal mendadak karena _stroke _tahun lalu. Hanya mereka berdualah narasumber lain yang bisa Harry pikirkan, karena dia benar-benar tidak tahu lagi siapa gerangan yang bisa ditanyainya.

Sikap Malfoy terhadapnya kini sangat kaku mendekati canggung, tapi Harry berhasil mendapatkan informasi yang dibutuhkannya yaitu "Snape dari kacamata murid kesayangannya". Sedangkan Bibi Petunia tak henti-hentinya menatap jijik pada Harry, memberinya pandangan berjengit yang jelas berarti _kenapa-sih-kau-membicarakan-orang-itu?_. Namun, Harry berhasil memancingnya bicara. Sebetulnya tidak sulit membuat penggosip seperti Bibi Petunia bercerita, apalagi tentang orang yang tidak disukainya.

Riset terakhir Harry adalah mengunjungi rumah lama Snape, Spinner's End. Dia mendapat alamatnya dari data yang ada di Kementerian Sihir. Rumah itu terletak di Cokeworth, tidak jauh dari kediaman keluarga Evans yang merupakan kakek nenek Harry dari pihak ibu. Rumah itu kecil, bobrok, kusam dan tak terawat. Entah sudah berapa tahun tidak ada yang masuk ke sana.

Di rumah itulah dulu Snape dan keluarganya tinggal.

Harry mendorong pintu depan dengan hati-hati. Kayunya terlihat begitu lapuk, mungkin bisa jebol kalau didorong terlalu keras. Bau debu menguar dari dalam rumah. Harry mengangkat tongkat sihirnya sambil menggumamkan "_Lumos!_". Cahaya muncul dari ujung tongkatnya dan sekarang Harry bisa melihat isi rumah itu.

Perabotan yang ada sudah tua dan usang, sebagian besar rusak. Sarang laba-laba dan debu tebal menghiasi setiap sudut rumah. Akan tetapi, barang-barang yang ada di situ sama sekali tidak berantakan. Harry berpikir, mungkin Snape yang merapikan barang-barang di sini pada kunjungan terakhirnya kemari.

Tidak ada foto Snape di mana pun. Di atas lemari, di dinding, di rak. Semuanya nihil. Sebenarnya, tidak ada foto sama sekali di rumah ini. Barangkali Snape menyingkirkannya, atau barangkali keluarga Snape memang tidak suka difoto.

Harry tidak lama di Spinner's End karena perasaannya tidak enak berada di tempat suram seperti itu. Dia mengambil beberapa gambar tempat itu dengan kamera yang dibawanya, lalu segera pergi. Tujuan berikutnya adalah mendatangi rumah penduduk desa itu satu per satu, siapa tahu masih ada yang mengingat keluarga Snape dan bisa bercerita tentang mereka.

Harry beruntung karena seorang nenek yang sudah sangat tua berkata bahwa dia adalah teman Eileen Prince Snape. Meskipun gigi palsu nenek itu seringkali lepas ketika dia bercerita (sehingga harus terus-menerus dipasang kembali), Harry berusaha tidak mengacuhkannya.

"Kehidupan mereka tidak menyenangkan," kata nenek itu. "Tobias tidak bersikap baik pada Eileen. Hampir setiap hari mereka bertengkar, membuat telinga kami hampir tuli mendengarnya. Aku kasihan pada si kecil Severus. Dia sangat tertekan. Aku lega waktu dia pergi dari rumah itu dan masuk ke sekolah asrama yang bagus. Kurasa dia bahagia di sana."

Harry menyibukkan diri menulis di perkamennya sehingga tidak perlu melihat nenek itu mencopot dan memasang kembali gigi palsunya.

"Bagaimana dia waktu kecil?" tanya Harry. "Maksud saya, sifat-sifatnya."

"Severus jarang keluar rumah," jawab nenek itu. "Tapi dia hampir tidak pernah tersenyum. Tidak terlalu mengherankan. Kehidupan seperti itu bisa membuat siapa pun menjadi manusia suram. Untung dia tidak gila."

Dia terus bercerita. Ternyata meskipun sudah sangat tua, ingatannya masih bagus. Tadinya Harry sudah siap menggunakan Legilimency kalau nenek itu mulai pikun, tetapi syukurlah ternyata dia tidak perlu melakukannya. Harry tidak suka menjelajahi pikiran orang lain.

Saat matahari terbenam, Harry menyetir pulang. Sudah cukup banyak informasi yang didapatnya, dan kalau dia memperoleh lebih banyak lagi, bisa-bisa dia langsung menjejalkan semua informasi itu begitu saja ke dalam memoarnya tanpa memilah-milahnya terlebih dahulu.

Ginny sedang menyiapkan makan malam waktu Harry tiba.

"Kau tepat waktu," kata Ginny. Harry mencium pipi istrinya, lalu menyapa anak-anaknya. James sedang asyik di depan televisi, menonton film kartun bersama Lily. Albus seperti biasa sibuk dengan kertas gambarnya di lantai.

Pukul sembilan Ginny menidurkan anak-anak. Harry masuk ke ruang kerjanya dan menyalakan komputer. Dia tidak sering menggunakan komputer itu dalam pekerjaannya sebagai Auror, tetapi dia membutuhkannya untuk hal-hal lain dan bertekad kelak akan mengenalkan anak-anaknya pada internet. Bagi Harry, teknologi Muggle sangat layak untuk dipelajari.

Harry membuka semua gulungan perkamen berisi catatan hasil risetnya. Setelah membaca semuanya, dia terdiam bingung.

Dari mana dia harus memulai?

Saat dia kebingungan, pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka. Ginny masuk membawa secangkir kopi. Harry tersenyum pada istrinya.

"Tadi Hermione menelepon," kata Ginny sambil meletakkan cangkir itu di meja. "Dia tanya kau sudah menulis sampai mana."

Harry tertawa. Kalau saja Hermione tahu Harry belum mulai sama sekali!

"Jadi, sekarang kau mau mulai menulis?"

"Ya," Harry menggosok bekas luka di dahinya. Kebiasaan lama. "Kurasa aku harus mulai, meski aku tak tahu harus mulai dari mana."

"Mungkin kau bisa mencoba dari data-data umum tentangnya," saran Ginny. Harry berpikir sebentar.

"Yeah, mungkin seharusnya aku mencoba itu."

"Semoga berhasil," Ginny memberinya ciuman selamat malam, lalu keluar dari situ. Sepeninggal Ginny, Harry menyeruput kopi dan kembali menatap gulungan perkamen di mejanya.

Dia mulai mengetik beberapa baris kalimat di komputernya.

"_Severus Snape lahir pada tanggal 9 Januari 1960 di Spinner's End, Cokeworth. Dia adalah putra dari Tobias Snape, seorang Muggle dan Eileen Prince Snape, seorang penyihir."_

Terhenti.

Harry duduk diam, memandangi layar komputernya dan membaca apa yang sudah diketiknya. Dia menggelengkan kepala tidak puas, lalu menghapus kalimat itu. Sekarang dokumen Microsoft Word di komputernya kembali kosong.

Kemudian Harry mencoba lagi.

"_Severus Snape dikenal sebagai guru Ramuan di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts. Dia juga pernah menjabat sebagai guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam dan Kepala Sekolah."_

Terhenti lagi. Harry membacanya, lalu menghapus semua kalimat itu tanpa kecuali.

Setelah itu dia mengetik beberapa kalimat lagi, tetapi pada akhirnya selalu dihapus. Harry mulai frustrasi. Menulis benar-benar lebih sulit daripada menghadapi sihir hitam!

Seandainya saja Hermione mau menulis memoar ini...

Memikirkan Hermione membuat Harry teringat kata-katanya dulu, _"Yang harus kaulakukan hanyalah memulainya. Setelah itu semuanya akan mengalir begitu saja."_

"Ya, tapi bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa memulai?" kata Harry keras-keras pada dirinya sendiri. "Bagaimana kalau aku _tidak tahu _bagaimana harus memulai?"

Rasanya Harry jadi benar-benar ingin membeli pena bulu Rita Skeeter.

_Barangkali aku memang tidak berbakat menulis,_ pikir Harry. _Barangkali seharusnya aku tidak perlu menulis memoar ini. Kebenaran tentang Snape bisa kukatakan secara langsung. Orang-orang akan memercayaiku._

Harry kembali menatap gulungan perkamen yang kini semakin berantakan. Kemudian tatapannya bergeser pada foto almarhum orang tuanya yang kini terbingkai rapi di dekat komputer.

Perut Harry bergolak karena perasaan bersalah saat melihat foto ibunya tersenyum padanya. Sampai saat kematiannya, Lily Evans Potter tidak mengetahui kebenaran tentang Snape. Tapi mungkin saat ini keduanya sudah bertemu di alam sana, dan kalau benar begitu, Lily pastinya sekarang sudah tahu.

Dan Lily pasti akan senang sekali kalau Harry menulis memoar itu untuk memulihkan nama baik Snape, teman masa kecilnya yang sangat setia.

Harry meneguk kopinya sampai habis. Setelah itu dia mengambil perkamen kosong dan menuliskan semua yang dia lihat dalam memori Snape di Pensieve dua belas tahun yang lalu. Betapa herannya Harry mendapati semuanya begitu lancar mengalir. Adegan-adegan yang dia saksikan dalam Pensieve berputar ulang dalam kepalanya, bagaikan film yang sangat berkesan sehingga dia hapal setiap bagiannya. Bahkan Harry merasa masih bisa mendengar suara Snape, Lily, Petunia, Dumbledore, dan yang lainnya, sejelas kalau mereka berdiri di hadapan Harry saat ini.

Satu setengah jam kemudian Harry selesai menulis. Tangannya pegal, tapi dia tersenyum lebar. Sekarang dia siap untuk memulai. Persetan dengan data-data umum!

Harry kembali menghadap ke komputernya dan mulai mengetik dengan sangat lancar.

"_Severus Snape adalah orang paling pemberani yang pernah kukenal. Dia tidak sering mencintai seseorang, tapi sekali dia melakukannya, cinta itu bertahan untuk selamanya. Aku beruntung karena orang yang dicintainya adalah ibuku, Lily Evans Potter. Kisah mereka memang tidak berakhir bahagia, tetapi—seperti yang istriku bilang—kisah itu adalah salah satu kisah cinta paling romantis yang pernah ada…"_

Lagi-lagi Hermione benar. Harry memang hanya perlu menuangkan isi pikirannya untuk memulai.

**.The End.**

**#**

**#  
><strong>

* * *

><p>AN: …akhirnya selesai juga. Susah BANGET nulis fanfic Harry Potter bercita rasa Harry Potter (kalau Anda paham maksud saya).

Sebenarnya saya seharusnya menyelesaikan ini kemarin, berhubung hari ini UAS saya libur. Tapi karena satu dan lain hal, baru bisa selesai sekarang deh. Terlambat sehari dari ultah Snape, gapapa ya? ^^a

Mungkin ceritanya garing atau apalah, _less conflict_, kurang sentuhan Snape, de el el. Namun… cuma ini ide yang tebersit di kepala saya, sekaligus menyindir diri saya sendiri yang terkadang suka "terlalu banyak mikir macem-macem sebelum nulis" sehingga akhirnya malah nggak nulis-nulis. _Anyway_, yang paling sulit dalam menulis memang memulainya sih. Bagi saya.

Referensi fanfic ini diambil dari Harry Potter #7 dan Harry Potter Wikipedia. Buku Rita Skeeter yang _Snape: Setan atau Santo? _tertulis dalam entry Harry Potter Wiki tentang Snape. Judul bahasa Inggrisnya adalah _Snape: Scoundrel or Saint?_. Setting fanfic ini antara chapter 36 (tahun 1998) dan epilog Harry Potter #7 (2017).

Semoga cukup memuaskan untuk Snape Day. Makasih bagi yang baca, lebih makasih bagi yang review. Mohon maaf kalo nanti nggak di-rere.


End file.
